I SAW THE STARS IN YOUR EYES
by Northwind14
Summary: Maisie Glenn is a 4th year Ravenclaw, who is considered a social outcast. Her only friend being Trevor Davies. What she doesn't realise is no matter her popularity, her beauty turns heads wherever she goes. When the Triwizard tournament starts, one contestant will need her wit more than the others. Will she make it out the same shy girl she was?
1. Chapter 1: Wit's man's greatest treasure

_»I see you everywhere,_

 _in the stars, in the river;_

 _to me you're everything that exists;_

 _the reality of everything«_

 _-Virginia Woolf 'Night and Day'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter one: Wit is man's greatest treasure**_

* * *

 _4 years ago_

 _A pale eleven year old stood in the great hall, her big eyes taking it all in. She was one of many. Maisie hadn't even realised they were walking, the ceiling was just so enchanting. It was a midnight blue filled with a thousand stars, there were 4 long tables filled with older students. As they came to a halt many 1st years stumbled still craning their necks to get a better view. Professor McGonagall (as she had introduced herself earlier) pulled out a brown three legged stool. On top of it she placed a hat which seemed to come alive. The hat sung a song worthy of a grand applause, afterwards the professor pulled out a dusty scroll. She began to read names of it, going alphabetically. First was a boy, Phineus Aveyard, who was sorted into Slytherin. He was greeted with an applause from his house, and by the look of his face he expected nothing less. The hat slowly made its way down the list as Trevor Davies was sorted into Ravenclaw. Maisie knew it would be her turn soon and surprisingly she wasn't nervous at all. She knew the hat would sort her into her rightful place. »Margaret Glenn« She frowned slightly, Maisie never particularly liked her given name. She thought of it old and out-of fashion._

 _Margaret took timid steps toward the hat and sat down on the stool, she felt the weight of the hat on her head._

 _ **hmmm, where should we put you?**_

 _The hat's voice echoed across her mind_ _._

 _ **Brave and loyal to the end I see, not one too shy away from hard-work either. Slytherin could suit you, but I doubt that's your place. Not ambitious enough. You've got some good brains under your thick skull.**_

 _The hat was really taking its time._

 _ **You'll do great things, best for you to be in »RAVENCLAWW!«**_

 _He screamed so loudly Maisie flinched, her house erupted into an applause and she hurried over to take a seat at the table. The sorting went on for a while, but Maisie couldn't stop thinking about her sorting. What the hat had told her, she didn't even realise the food had already appeared on their golden plates. »Whatcha' dreaming about?«_

 _She flinched and noticed a boy her age staring her way, with a mouthful of potatoes. »Wouldn't say that's any of your business« Maisie said quietly, trying to sound confident. The boy smirked and held his hand out »Trevor Davies« He said seriously »Maisie Glenn« she shook his hand which was stained with all sorts of food already. The feast dragged on late into the night, Maisie was half asleep by the time they were dismissed. But then again so was the rest of the school. The Ravenclaw prefect led them up countless stairs that seemed to change. They reached some big doors with no knob, only a bronze eagle knocker. »Instead of passwords, us Ravenclaws use riddles to sort the real Ravenclaws from the others. For a millennia nobody but Ravenclaws could get through«_

 _ **»Tear off one and scratch its head, what was red's now black instead..What is it?«**_

 _The bronze knocker croaked and a few of the 1st years flinched. Everyone seemed more amazed and intrigued by the eagle than the riddle itself. » so this is an example of a riddle, that the knocker may pose you with..Don't worry if you don't get it though« she smiled with a clever look in her eyes. »so does any of you know the answer?« She asked her eyes roaming over the 11 year olds. A few hands shot up including Maisie's. The prefect looked a little surprised but she carefully examined every student who rose their hand. She had a spark of intelligence in her grey eyes, like most Ravenclaws. Her gaze fell on Maisie and she grinned. »you, tell me- Do you know the answer?« Maisie shook of excitement and nervousness, she was afraid that her answer was wrong. She was afraid that they would think she was stupid and throw her out. As every eye was on her she quietly cleared her throat. Before she could speak though, Maisie felt a warm hand touch hers. She looked up to see no other than Trevor Davies grinning and nodding at her. »a matchstick« She said still quietly but with a surge of newfound confidence. Everyone was silent and she had thought that her worst fear was true. Then a noisy creak filled the hall as the doors opened. A few students clapped and Maisie smiled, but the next scene took her breath away. They now stood in a big round room. »This is the common room« The prefect added only smiling at their expressions. The room walls were a midnight blue with high arched windows which were marble. On the ceiling were stars, it was just like in the great hall. The sky surrounded them. There was a fireplace in one corner and above it hung a beautiful painting, it was a portrait. On it was this very common room, a woman stood in front of the fireplace with floo powder in her hands. »That's Ignatia Wildsmith, a former Ravenclaw who invented floo powder« Penelope Clearwater (the prefect) said proudly and the woman in the painting turned around and gave her a wave. Maisie waved back, but quickly continued to observe the common room. She ran to one of the big windows and gazed out, it was pitch black outside. Still she could see the whole castle grounds, the view took her breath away. She noticed the long blue and bronze curtains hanging above the windows. When she turned back around, she only now noticed the blue couches, armchairs and loveseats scattered around the common room. There were mahogany desks in front of each of them. One corner of the common room was filled with bookshelves that had countless books on it. Maisie was quite sure that was more than a 1000 books. »After your last year at Hogwarts it is tradition for every Ravenclaw to leave their favourite book here with their name signed in it, so now you can read the favourite books of generations before you« Penelope spoke highly, every eye was on her. Finally there was a life-size Rowena Ravenclaw statue which parted into two directions. »Boys to the left, girls you're on the right..Now get some sleep before you all pass out« Penelope said softly as they all climbed to their beds._

 _As Maisie lay there on her bed, staring at the ceiling she thought about the events of this day. The wind whistled around the windows, relaxing and lulling Maisie to sleep after a day she'd remember forever._


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Boy

_**author's note: for the purpose of this story I had made up a Hogwarts school newspaper. Also hope you enjoy it, please leave reviews and everything.. Thank you for reading.. Diggory's a little cheeky chap..innit?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **2: Pretty Boy**_

 _ **maisie**_

She could barely sleep at all that night, the news was way too exciting. A triwizard tournament, to be held at Hogwarts. Surely there were many pupils who couldn't rest their eyes. So Maisie had no trouble getting up early. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her long silver hair was tousled and messy. She could barely keep her big, sea green eyes open. Her skin was white as snow, her veins illuminating through it. There was a certain glow around her, there always was. It's what made people consider her the most beautiful girl at school. Not that she knew that. By the time she had made it to breakfast, the hall was full. She sat down, throwing her book bag down beside her. The bag got heavier each year, not that Maisie was complaining. She loved every study she took. Slumping over her breakfast, she slowly ate her oatmeal. There was still a buzz in the hall, most were still excited for the tournament. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" She jumped up, surprised at the sudden noise her best friend Trevor Davies had made "Tired is all, all this talk of the tournament.. I could barely sleep" she finished her oatmeal and ran her fingers through her silvery blonde hair. "No kidding, we've known about it for 9 hours and there's already talk of the Hogwarts champion.. Turns out Hogwarts pretty boy Diggory's entering"

"He's not even that pretty, and he wouldn't be such a bad choice.. He's a good wizard" "Well don't go running into the sunset with him yet.." He chuckled and Maisie launched a spoon of marmalade his way. "timetables, here are your timetable, here you go" The new Ravenclaw head-boy Marcus Turner was giving out timetables along the Ravenclaw table. "Here you are" He dropped two next to Maisie's now finished oatmeal. "ughh" Trevor groaned "listen to this, charms with Hufflepuff, transfiguration with Gryffindor" "then lunch" Maisie filled in "then divination with Gryffindor and two hours' potions with Hufflepuff" He slammed his head down into the table and banged into it. "kill me, please.. I've had enough of these goody Hufflepuffs always glaring and judging us because we're blimmin' smart" Maisie chuckled "let them judge, we won't be any dumber because of it.. at least we don't have to deal with the Slytherins today" Trevor looked up squinting his eyes funnily "you're absolutely right.. none of those slimy gits today" He grinned "you know sometimes I forget why we're friends, but there are moments like these and I remember" Maisie slapped him hard on the head before they both broke out in laughs. "mail's here " Two _Daily Prophet_ 's dropped on their tables along with a few letters, Maisie's screech owl Athena landed on her shoulder, slightly clawing into her back. She nipped at her ear and Maisie fed the owl before opening the first letter.

 _Dear Maisie,_

 _I assume you now know about the Triwizard tournament. I hope you're as excited as I am, this is a great opportunity to make friends and acquaintances from Beuxbatons and Durmstrang. I am beyond relieved that they'd put the age limit. I'd drop dead if you'd be a champion. It's very dangerous, in my day a boy came close to dying. Be careful Mace. I've heard Alastor Moody has been named the new Defence against the dark arts teacher. He has interesting techniques of teaching, keep a close eye on him. Something isn't right at Hogwarts, times are getting darker once more. Soon you'll get a package from me, don't open it until Christmas. This is very important, understood? Now enough with the be careful's and instructions.. How are you? How's Trevor? Make any new friends, met any new boys? I suspect you're sitting with your nose in a book somewhere, I love you sweet pea.._

 _Your aunt, Celeste Glenn_

Maisie laughed along as she read her letter. You see, she never knew her mother and her father died when she was born. Fighting against Voldemort. Her aunt was her mother and father, has been for 14 years. "hysterical as always" she muttered to herself. Opening the second letter she grazed her finger over the Hogwarts school seal.

 _Dear student Margaret Glenn,_

 _Your cleverness and wit have been proven over and over again. Your knowledge and intelligence were the main factor why we had chosen you as the editor for the Hogwarts weekly school newspaper. Our teachers' staff agrees you are the most worthy candidate. We will understand if you decline, for your numerous studies. We hope otherwise, for your beautiful writing has made_ _ **Hogs Weekly**_ _popular amongst students again. We hope to hear your answer soon!_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmaster_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Maisie stuffed all the letters in her bag, making a note in her head to reply to everyone. "Rita Skeeter's already on the Triwizard tournament, wonder what she'll come up with next" Trevor grinned as he read the newspaper "I'll wonder that after we get to class" She rolled her eyes and dragged Trevor to Charms. They had made it just in time.

After spending the day learning the summoning charm, transforming watches into hedgehogs and listening to Harry Potter's death sentence. The two friends couldn't wait much longer for potions to finally end.

"Why aren't you writing this down?" Snape fumed at the class. Maisie quickly stopped scribbling on the parchment in front of her. She gazed towards a very angry Snape. "the Draught of peace is no easy potion.. doubtfully you could make it, but nonetheless you will brew it today" Maisie quickly went on to gather moonstone, powdered porcupine quills, syrup of hellebore and other ingredients needed. "He's in a foul mood" Trevor whispered "Isn't he always? Then again the Gryffindors were here right before us, probably got in a spat with Potter or Weasley again" They snickered to themselves. "It would be appreciated if you kept your ignorant opinions to yourselves and finish your potion which I assume will be brewed so amazingly horrible you'll get Trolls on your final grade" Snape snapped behind them, after that they brewed quietly until class was over.

"Snape is a stupid, ignorant git who doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone except Slytherins.. He should be fired"

"you say the exact same thing after every Potions class since our 1st year" She argued then raised her hand to silence him "Trev I got to go find McGonagall, see you at dinner" and she rushed off the crowded hallway. Her long black robe sliding on the floor as her hair reflected the sunlight.

Soon enough she was standing in front of McGonagall's cabinet knocking on her door. "Professor?" she slowly walked in. "ah, yes? miss Glenn" she nodded and gestured for her to close the door. Maisie sat down in the chair facing the professor. "I'll gladly be the editor for _Hogs weekly"_ she smiled nodding. "Great I knew you'd gladly accept. I only hope this will not interfere with your studies" the professor looked at her over the rims of her glasses. "No not at all professor, it's no problem. My studies will not be affected" "Very well then, congratulations and you may leave" She nodded once firmly then got back to her work. Maisie left her cabinet quietly and headed toward the library. She had been editor for 2 years now, most of the students liked her work. She loved writing, she had a different approach to most reporters. Instead of being all over the place, blowing some thing out of proportion. She used real facts and stayed in the corner, she found that people relaxed and she received a better story that way. Before she knew what had happened Maisie was on the ground, her bag ripped open. Parchment and books scattered all over the floor, Maisie herself was an all four her head down as she caught her breath. A silver curtain of hair hid her face, her cheeks red from the rush. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She lifted her gaze only to see the Hogwarts pretty boy Diggory as Trevor so kindly called him. "y-yeah I'm fine" She got up and quickly gathered all her books. "reparo" she muttered the torn bag fixing itself up. "I'm Cedric-" "I know who you are" she said still quietly finally throwing all her books back into the bag. "Well I've seen you around.. in the library mostly" he scratched his neck smiling awkwardly "I don't think I know your name though"

"Maisie" she nodded finally meeting his gaze. The boy had honey hair, which curled softly. His gray eyes were the colour of stormy clouds, he had plump pink lips which were parted slightly showing a set of pearly whites. "I'll see you around, Maisie" he grinned as he walked away. He was almost gone before Maisie spoke, louder this time. "Is it true?" she said not even turning around, the Diggory boy staring intently at her back. "Is what true?" He knitted his eyebrows "Are you applying for the tournament?" she said timidly still staring at the wall in front of her. "Yes I will" he nodded. "well.. good l-luck" she stuttered and walked off in a fast pace. Leaving Diggory to his confused thoughts.

* * *

 _ **cedric**_

"What's gotten into you?" Tony wanted to know. His friends were all chatting and having fun, whilst Cedric stared off into air being suspiciously quiet. "well.. you know that girl you're always on about" " gonna' have to be a bit more specific there Ced" He chuckled. "the one..umm..you know 'the most beautiful girl at school' His grin faded "Margaret Glenn? The Margaret Glenn" He seemed completely serious "don't go falling in love now Tony" James laughed "come on.. whenever you see her don't you get this warm feeling where you would do anything just for a moment of her attention.. Her hair is more beautiful than the whole Hufflepuff house combined and with her eyes..Merlin!" . No matter how much fun they made of Tony, they knew he was right. People started noticing her last year when she grew into a woman. She's considered a loner with few actual friends. She is a mystery. Nobody knows much about her. Few even know her name, but the legend of the beautiful Ravenclaw has reached the ears of every pupil. "That girl, she's not normal" Tony shook his head in disbelief. " well, I quite literally ran into her.. and well good gods you're right Tony" Cedric grinned as his friends all listened. "Aren't you in her year Tony?". He nodded intently. "Had my eye on her since she was sorted right before me, been building up the courage to talk to her for 4 years" Some of his friends laughed some only nodded, they were all agreeing in their minds though. _That girl is not normal_. "Well.. not to brag, but most girl are, well..-" "we know Ced totally amazed by your looks and charms.. blah, blah, blah"

"Well that makes me wonder, why is she so different? She's not even fazed, like she doesn't even realise that she ran into someone. It always seems like she's in a world of her own" _.This is stupid,_ Cedric thought _. I don't pine over girls, they pine over me. I mean, I've never had to try to get a girl to like me, let alone notice me. Gods, what's happening to me._ "Stop pining boys, I hear she and Davies have been going at it since 1st year" Cedric looked up with a confused face "Roger Davies the 7th year?" "No you swine, his brother Trevor.. From what I hear she's only ever with him, doesn't even talk to anyone else" "Shut up, Alice. Them two are best friends, 1st day of school Trevor got in trouble and Maisie saved his arse, been friends ever since. Get into some trouble together now and then" Tony spoke up. "Why am I only noticing her now?" Cedric complained "Because she had to literally fall under your nose for you too see her, with the swarms of girls you got yourself surrounded with daily" Tony chuckled "Guys I seriously think she's a veela" Cedric snorted "Yeah James and I'm a centaur, veela don't go to Hogwarts you git"


	3. Chapter 3: Moody

**Chapter 3: Moody**

* * *

The next few days flew by, and by the end of the week it was finally time for their first Defence Against The Dark Arts class. They've been hearing great things, although some say he's bonkers and he shouldn't be teaching. Maisie didn't mind, only people that are bonkers made it into Ravenclaw. As they'd settled in, Maisie finally convinced Trevor to sit with her in the first row of desks , Moody limped in. His face was scarred to the point where it barely looked like a face anymore, his right eye focused on the room in front of him while his left eye flew all around its socket. The leather around his head held the thing in place, it was scary. It made him seem even less human than he already was. "Let's get to it, the ministry thinks you are too young to know what I'm about to teach you. I say it's never too young to be prepared. When Voldemort was still alive did he spare the young? He didn't, He harmed and killed everyone and everything in his way..You must be prepared" His raspy voice filled the classroom, which was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He looked around, as if thinking. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he then yelled and almost everyone flinched. He grinned at the response then went back to his rant. "Today I will teach you about the Unforgivable Curses, who knows what they are? And why they are called unforgivable?" He raised an eyebrow, looking around the room expectantly. After a minute or two Maisie timidly rose her hand, shaking a bit. She was scared of the man, you can't know if he'll yell at you or congratulate you. Maisie feared things she didn't know, being unsure. She spoke up trying to sound confident. "They are the three most sinister curses, they are unforgivable because you can't take them back..There is no defence against them" Moody nodded "Very well..What are the three curses?" He inquired further. This time Trevor said, with a voice of terror "the Cruciatus curse". His mother had been once tortured by it, the Death Eaters had tortured her badly enough she had been hospitalized since Trevor and his brother were young. "ah yes, very popular and common against Death eaters. Causing excruciating pain, it can drive the victim insane". Trevor had a look of complete terror on his face, even paler than Maisie with his eyes widened. Moody grabbed a big roach out of one his jars. "engorgio" he said first making sure the whole class could see, Maisie was terrified of his next move. This time the not-knowing didn't scare her. It was the knowing of exactly what happens next and being able to do absolutely nothing about it. "Crucio" he said and the roach was on its back as a flash of red light hit it. It wriggled its eight little legs and kept tossing and turning, very quiet shrieks could be heard. Trevor looked away a grimace drawn on his face, he looked like he was about to barf. Maisie on the other hand stared straight at it, not moving not flinching not even blinking. She just stared at the roach, mind completely blank. She felt numb, she was one of the rare students who hadn't looked away. Moody stopped torturing it and looked around the classroom. "What's next?" his yes flickered around the room. "Patil, stand up give us a curse" he barked at their classmate. She stood up shaking, her brown skin paling if that's possible. "The Imperius curse" she said with a weak voice. "Correct, correct. Very well". He took the roach in his hand again "imperio" he now spoke and lifted his wand. The animal fought and resisted, turning and wriggling. It didn't work, its body followed the command of Moody's wand. The class now erupted in laughter when he made it climb over Hannah Abbott , then jumped on Ernie MacMillan's nose. "What now huh? Jump out the window? Drown itself?" The laughter died down. It seemed that only now did the students realise how dangerous this curse actually is. "This one is no joke, it's as dangerous if not even more than the other two. It could ruin your life forever, I'd choose death any day over being a slave for the rest of my life" He grimaced then spoke again. "One more curse, anybody?" Maisie stood up, she stopped shaking. "The killing curse, Avada Kedavra" she said, the one that killed her dad. The one that ripped her only parent away. The one she would never forget. "Yes, the worst of them all. Taken many good people and bad from the face of the Earth.. What's your name?" He turned back to Maisie and she replied, not scared anymore. "Maisie Glenn" she said not a quiver in her words. "Margaret? I knew your father Elijah, a good man he was. Taken too soon. And with your mother.." he shook his head and Maisie perked up at those words. _Her mother._ What about her? She wanted to ask, she knew nothing of her. Not a name, a photo or even just one simple fact- nothing. Just that she was her mother and she left a week after she gave birth. Maisie would definitely ask Moody more of that. He looked back at her and she could tell he knew something. Something more, something she didn't know. Maisie was good at reading people you see, she could tell when someone lied or kept something from her, she could tell what was running through their mind. So she knew Moody had more to tell her. "but back to the Killing curse, the worst. Dead in a millisecond, cant defend yourself. Only one person has ever survived it, your Gryffindor classmate that is Harry Potter" He now took the roach in his hand and said in a deep voice "Avada Kedavra" a jet of green light hit it and it instantly stopped moving and lay still. Dead. Just like that. "Now you know what you're up against, the Imperius charm can be fought against but only the strongest minds can do it…We will talk about that in a couple weeks' time. For now, class dismissed" He waved his cane toward the door and the students poured out into the hallway. A lot of students were traumatised by the lesson, Maisie wasn't. She knew he was right, they needed to be prepared. She learnt something in that classroom today, she took the knowledge with her. Maisie wasn't sick or scared when she saw the curses, she was interested and remorseful. It had made her think of all the people being afflicted by it. During her lunch break she'd sneak off into the library and read. About the curses, Blast-Ended Skrewts, anything she could get her hands on basically. The weeks flew by, she studied and read and had done her homework as always. She laughed with Trevor, helped him with pranks but kept her head down all the same. Halloween was in a week and she was way too excited for the big feast.

* * *

 **A/N: In my opinion it's the worst chapter so far. It just didn't come so easily as to writing it. Hope you liked it anyway, leave reviews and all that. Also sorry for uploading so late, hope to upload again soon, byee**


	4. Chapter 4: Speechless

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for so long, I've been on vacation and I could barely find any wifi let alone time to write. I am so sorry and I'll post a longer chapter soon, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4:Speechless

It had been an ordinary day. After her studies were finished Maisie found refuge in the library. Burying herself in books she did not feel the time pass. She had just finished _Magical Curses and Jinxes, a darker side to spells._ It was a thoroughly enjoyable read and _Mildred Gatwick_ was a prized author. Maisie wanted to read _Magical beasts and their values_ next. But Trevor came strolling in, casually as always with a frantic look about him nonetheless. "Mace, where have you been?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He exclaimed a high pitch to his voice. "Why, is something up?" she raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" she then added. Her aunt, that's what was important. She _had_ to be okay. "Everything's fine, except for you of course. The reception, the foreign schools will be here any moment. And you're in here nose in books" he scoffed and pulled her out of the seat. She tried arguing, but Trevor wouldn't budge. He threw a cloak and the ravenclaw scarf on her and suddenly they were outside, as if they were never late. Frankly, Maisie didn't care much for the event. The schools, the whole tournament it wasn't her priority. She intended to get through the year as always, head down and her studies up. If someone wanted to risk their lives for a stupid competition, it wasn't her concern. So she stood there, shivering in the cold. Waiting for it to be over, staring at her feet trying to remember the most valuable thing from a _Kelpie._ Meanwhile Trevor was standing on his toes, wringing his neck trying to get a better look. A powder-blue carriage has landed. Maisie knew that this was _Beuxbatons School_ it was due to the immense reading she had done on the topic of the TriWizard Tournament in the month of September. Trevor looked awestruck so she turned to the carriage, expecting to see a great magician or an amazing incantation Beuxbatons used. Instead she saw a group of blondes shivering, in small skirts waving their hair around. Maisie scoffed and shook her head, she looked back down and wanted to lean on the wall. It's a bit hard to do that when someone is in your way. So normally she stumbled in reflex she put her hand up, closing her eyes expecting to crash. Only to be steadied by a strong set of arms, someone had held her in place firmly. She opened her eyes and let her hands fall. She tucked her loose hair behind her ear and looked up expectantly. What she found staring back at her was Cedric Diggory, the pretty boy. His lips were in a half smile and his eyes held a certain spark of playfulness. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly but still a sound of chuckle in his voice. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright" she nodded biting on her lip. She timidly looked into his eyes. His storm gray eyes, he smiled back at her softly. Maisie opened her mouth to thank him but he beat her to it. "So how come you never talk to anyone?" this caught her off guard. "I-er..I talk to loads of people" she tried to sound believable. "Well I'm sure you do, but I haven't heard or seen you talking to anyone but Davies". Maisie was stumped at that. "How come you're not in front as the aspiring champion?" she then returned throwing the topic off herself. "I find it much more interesting back here..don't you?" he smiled. Maisie nodded "I think so, yeah. Gives you space to think." Cedric chuckled and what a beautiful sound it was. "No but seriously, why do you keep to yourself that much?" He was nice at asking the question but the seriousness still underlined his voice. "People don't talk to me and I don't talk to them" she shrugged. "Loads of people would want to talk to you" he argued. At that she just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Me for one" he then added. Her eyes found his, he was smiling at her. "I'm not a people person" Maisie said. "You don't have to be" he smiled.

 **CEDRIC**

She was stunning. Her long hair tumbling in the wind, the two front locks that would hug her face were tucked behind her ears. The piercing blue of her eyes staring at him with a thoughtful spark in them. Her pixie nose was perked up and her plump red lips were chapped and full of bites from her pearly whites. She was wrapped in a cloak that enveloped her slim figure completely. She was also wearing a scarf that wrapped around her neck. She was shivering slightly and her silver hair glowed against the clouds. She was stunning. Her eyes hid a spark of thought, of knowledge. "Why are you talking to me now?" she furrowed her brows. "You've had 4 years, why now, why today?". This confused him. Girls were usually glad he talked to them, no matter when. "I didn't even know you existed, I mean.. You've done a good job of keeping away from curious eyes. I only met you last month". Her eyebrow arched and a faint smirk drew on her lips. "So how come you wanted to talk to me? You don't know me, either you drew a conclusion based on my looks or you've heard gossip.. Which one is it?". Cedric stammered. "I-I er..". This shy girl who ever barely talked to anyone had cornered him, the first girl that ever had him speechless. He never thought she could step out of her shell like that, in a matter of seconds. She probably hadn't even realised it. "It doesn't matter anyways, I have to go back" She gestured to the slowly emptying courtyard. Cedric slowly regained his ability to speak. "T'was lovely talking to you Cedric Diggory". She then smiled and turned to leave. All he could see was her shaking her head and the girl's beautiful figure slowly dissolve into the fog. He could not read this girl, had not a slightest clue what had gone on in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The Champions

The schools had been here for almost a week. Meaning the triwizard tournament champions will be chosen soon. They had until Halloween to throw their name into the goblet of fire. It was currently October 29th and so far a lot of students had nominated themselves. The school year was flying by, but Maisie was certain that would slow down once the tasks begun. She spent most her days in the library, studying and reading and writing. It annoyed her how most of the girls now crowded in the library. She could never get any piece of quiet. It was all because of Krum. For some reason the Bulgarian seeker had been spending lots of time in the library. Trevor still spent most of his time with Maisie, no matter her shyness or his slight arrogance they were still best friends. Surprisingly she found that Cedric Diggory still exchanged a couple words with her every couple of days. Those always put a smile on her face. Somehow he knew how to make her laugh, and when she was around him Maisie felt like a new person. A wave of calmness poured over her, and she didn't feel so shy or afraid. She talked to him, joked with him and had even left him speechless multiple times. Even though she had a busy schedule, Maisie didn't feel stressed at all. Between her classes, the reading she did for pleasure, spending time with Trevor and editing Hogs Weekly the Hogwarts school newspaper she barely had a minute to take a breath. In the back of her mind was that piece of information she crumpled into a small ball and hid in the deepest furthest corner of her mind. It was just hers and it was something she had to do herself and alone. Talk to Moody. Talk to Moody. Talk to Moody. Talk to Moody. Talk to Moody. It sometimes rang in her head like an alarm. She never did ask him about her mother, but she will. On Halloween everyone seemed restless. Everyone was chatting and shaking and just buzzing from excitement. Trevor and Maisie barely squeezed their way through the crowd to make their way to the Ravenclaw table that was now overflowing with the added Beuxbatons students. Even they were buzzing. After they settled, the hall still hadn't been quiet. Dinner began and the two friends could barely reach for anything, with their elbows squeezed together. So Maisie took things into her own hands. »S'il vous plait passer les pommes de terre en puree« She said to a beautiful looking beuxbatons. Her long silky hair was tied up and her high cheekbones made her sky blue eyes shine. »voici« She passed her the plate and then her eyes widened. »You- you szpeak fhrench?« she stammered. Maisie just nodded casting her gaze downwards. All she did was ask for some mashed potatoes. »J'mappelle Fleur, agreable de vous recontrer« the girl smiled. My name is Fleur, lovely to meet you. »belle de vous recontrer aussi, J'mappelle Margaret- ils me appellent Maisie«. Lovely to meet you too, my name is Margaret- they call me Maisie. Fleur turned to her friends gushing excited a big smile planted on her beautiful face. »Fantastique, quelqu'un qui parle francais«. Fantastic, someone who speaks French. At that Maisie stopped eavesdropping and turned back to Trevor who was looking at her with his jaw dropping. »You speak French?« he shrieked. »yeah, Cel taught me". Trevor then scoffed. "On second thought, what can't you do?". Maisie just rolled her eyes, playfully punching his arm. After dinner the atmosphere rose with tension. At long last Dumbledore silenced the over-crowded great hall. He said a few words, and with a wave of his hand, the thousands of candles floating above them died out. The hall was enveloped in darkness, and Dumbledore now stepped to the goblet. The goblet was churning in white-blue flames, offering a slight light to see. Suddenly red flames shot up, spitting out a piece of paper. "The Beuxbatons champion is.." he took a breath before calling out. "Fleur Delacour". Maisie clapped enthusiastically, even though she met the girl ten minutes ago. She walked up the stairs, pass the professors' table and into the room beyond. Her long hair shimmied behind her, and Maisie did not miss the many longing looks of boys around the great hall. Soon silence returned, and the tension rose. Again red flames rushed toward the enchanted ceiling a piece of paper falling into Dumbledore's hand. "The Durmstrang champion is.." again he paused slightly. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. "Viktor Krum" this time Trevor cheered next to her. Everyone burst out in claps and cheers. Even Maisie smiled, he was amazing at quidditch. This past summer, Trevor and herself went to the World Cup. Trevor wouldn't stop talking about him. This time girls shot longing looks at the bulgarian's back. After he disappeared into the shadows of the room beyond, the whole of Hogwarts shook with tension. Maisie prayed for Cedric, she didn't want him to die this year. For the last time red flames shot up, a churned piece of parchment slowly falling into Dumbledore's awaiting hand. He cleared his throat. "The Hogwarts champion is…". This silence felt excruciating, more then the other two. Maisie's silver eyes glanced at the Hufflepuff table and surprisingly she found those stormy eyes looking back. His face held no expression. she saw no hope, no fear, no amusement, nothing. After what felt like an eternity of their gazes meeting Dumbledore's voice echoed once more. "Cedric Diggory". She blinked, and he blinked, swallowing Maisie made herself look away. He got up and slowly walked off. She could see his smile, she could see his friends still cheering. Happiness is what she should be feeling. Only worries filled her mind. She shouldn't be worrying. She shouldn't care. She tried to make herself not care. She tried. After that the candles were lit again, some of that tension melting away. Dumbledore began speaking again, a happier tone to his voice now. Maisie wasn't really listening. She just stared ahead, to where those storm eyes were before. She didn't listen to Dumbledore, she barely heard Trevor whispering. "the pretty boy" to her. The thing that caught her attention, they turned red and shot up once more. This shouldn't be happening, should it? The 3 champions were chosen, it was over. The goblet was done. Nonetheless another piece of parchment flew into the hand of an angry Dumbledore. A murmur. "Harry Potter". Everyone leaned in, what did he say? They whispered. "Harry Potter" Maisie murmured after the Headmaster. How was it possible? The boy was fourteen, the same age as her. He wasn't nearly talented enough to confuse the Goblet of Fire, and she doubted he had luck finding a seventeen year old to help him. And even if he did, the goblet chose Cedric, there were only three schools the goblet knew that. Someone had to confuse the goblet into thinking there was a fourth school. "HARRY POTTER !?" Dumbledore now shouted. Everyone's eyes shifted to the Gryffindors. Nasty murmurs filled the hall as he slowly got up and followed suit to the previous three champions, a shocked expression on his face. Shortly after they were dismissed, the great hall full of rude comments and even shouts as they walked toward their chambers. "Mrs. Glenn!? !?" Maisie instinctively turned around. She saw McGonagall with her velvet green hat waving at her. She quickly said goodnight to Trevor then ran off back where she came from, the crowd of the students throwing her around. "Yes, professor?" she then asked, her eyebrow raised. "As you are the main editor and writer of the Hogwarts school newspaper, I was wondering if you'd write an article about today's events. Maybe do some interviews?". Maisie nodded enthusiastically, this would be a great story. Biting her lip she followed the professor into a secluded cabinet. In there already sat Fleur Delacour. The girl immediately smiled at Maisie. "Ahre you here forh ze intehrviewz?" Fleur asked. Maisie nodded and sat down opposite her. "So, what kind of wand do you wield?" she instantly began. "It iz, 9 and an 'alf inchez long, rhosewood and ze hairh fhrom ze 'ead of a veela. One of my grandmuzzers" Fleur said proudly showing her wand to Maisie. She scribbled her answer down, and smiled at Fleur. "It's very beautiful". "Okay, next question. Why did you want to apply for the triwizard tournament?". "Uhm, I wanted to bhring honorh to my zchool and I vanted to prove zat I am a 'ood witch. Zhat I am az 'ood as ze rest of them". Maisie nodded and gave her a small smile. "I won't bother you much longer, one last question. How do you like it at Hogwarts?". Fleur cleared her throat before answering with her sweet voice. She really was beautiful, it makes sense that she would be a quarter veela. "It is lovely, the food iz abszolutely ehm.. magnifique. It is different to Beuxbatons, it is nice to 'ave made so many frhiends. Everhyone is vehry nice. I love it." A second after se stopped talking Maisie's quill stopped scribbling and she looked up. Her hair parted and she found Fleur looking at her expectantly, she had a small smirk drawn on her face but Maisie found that was permanent. The girl was always smiling. "Thank you so much, the newspaper will be out next week." Fleur stood up and walked to the door. She turned to look at the silver-haired girl with genuine kindness in her eyes. "Zhank you Margaret, et bonne nuit" and good night. She then walked out the room, her silk hair flying behind her. Maisie turned back to the parchment, took her quill in her hand and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night. She heard the door open behind her, and prepared for the next interview. 


	6. Chapter 6: Alone, yet again

_Chapter 6:Alone, yet again_

* * *

"Thank you very much" Maisie watched the buff man walk out. She did get a _little_ star struck when she saw Viktor Krum, one of the best seekers in the world. She got over it quickly enough, but he kept looking at her strangely during the interview. She shrugged it off and kept her eyes on the piece of parchment. She rubbed her eyes and yawned silently, it was getting late and she still had a full day of school tomorrow. Again the door whined as it opened behind her and she looked up, motioned the chosen boy to sit down. This was the first time she really saw him up close. They've been in the same year for a while now, they've never talked to each other or even hung out in a 2 foot radius. Again she began with asking about his wand, and as she wanted to continue with similar to Fleur's and Viktor's Maisie remembered this was different. She quickly woke herself up with a pinch to her arm beneath the desk. "So, how did you manage to become champion as you are underage?". Again she never looked up from her parchment. "Well..uh.. I don't really know. I never threw my name into the goblet and I didn't ask anyone to, so I really don't know how I could have been umm.. well champion". "Okay, do you have any idea who might have thrown your name in, any suspicions?". She asked her brows raising with her gaze casted downwards. Her silver hair hid her face though, all that could be heard was the scribbling of the quill and deep breathing from both of them. "I dunno really, maybe someone did it as a prank or well..I dunno." "mmhm" . Maisie nodded still not looking up to the boy. She tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing half her face. "Lastly, how do _you_ feel being a champion?" she quickly glanced at him then back at her writing. "I feel confused and just annoyed. I don't want to be a champion. I wanted to have an ordinary year and yeah, I just really don't want to be in this position.". A few moments after he stopped talking Maisie put her quill down and looked at him. "Thank you, the paper will be out next week.". She smiled softly and watched him leave. "Harry" she said quietly. "Good luck". He smiled back with an odd look in his eyes then left. _Cedric._ She thought. The last one. Once more the door whined as it opened and Maisie released a shuddered breath. "Glenn, I'd thought it'd be you. With the whole writing thing you've got going on". She was nervous, she didn't know why. She didn't look up, she didn't respond she just wrote down more things, more words that kept herself from staring at him. He was sitting- or more so laying in the chair opposite her observing the room. "So.. Diggory, what kind of wand do you have?" He smirked. "So I'm Diggory now?". She smiled into her paperwork, "Just answer the question Cedric". Without looking at him she knew he smiled. "Well if you must know, it's 12 and a quarter inches long with unicorn hair core. It's made from ash". She scribbled his words down. "Thank you, I know how hard that must have been for you" she rolled her eyes with a smirk drawing on her face. "Tell me Glenn, why do you not enchant the quill to write for you. Like most reporters do?" he seemed serious, but she could not ignore the playfulness in his voice. "Magic is.. it's unreliable, it often takes its own path it doesn't always do exactly what its supposed to. Trusting it with such a simple task seems normal, casual but with reporters - I rather not use magic. If you take a conversation and twist it, make it a lie you're no better than.." she stopped herself realising how heated she was getting about the topic. "No better than..." he inquired eyebrows raised. "a hag, a liar, an imposter, an idiot pretending to be something- to do something for a thing as stupid as money" she scoffed. "Maybe it's me who's stupid.". Cedric wasn't lying in his chair anymore, as she looked at him she saw he was sitting intently listening with caution. To her every breath, every sigh. "Don't ever think that." he said gruffly. "You, Margaret Glenn, you are the most intelligent, honest, just and beautiful person I've ever met. If anyone every thinks you're stupid, you especially they have not been more wrong about anything ever". Her chest felt heavy, someone complimenting her like that. It was..She didn't know how to react. His face slowly curled into a smile. Maisie would have given everything to know what he was thinking about in that one moment. His eyes shone with a resilience she had not yet seen. A hard knock on the wooden door made her twitch and she jumped slightly in her chair. "Miss Glenn, it's getting late I suggest you continue another day." McGonagall's voice was kind but demanding. She nodded. "Y-yes professor" she was still slightly jumpy from the conversation with Cedric. he seemed to be watching with amusement. "Good n-night professor". She grabbed her things under her arm and Maisie left the room with quick paces. She heard his voice behind her. Still so charming and soft. After bidding his goodbye to the professor his paces seemed to echo around the castle. No matter how she rushed he seemed to be catching up to her. She knew why, the more she rushed the more she was reckless. What seemed what long quick paces, were short stumbling steps. She wasn't seeing the staircases and hallways that usually took her to her common room. She felt stupid, why was she running away from him. She didn't want to talk to him. That was a lie. She found herself enjoying their conversations more than she should be. He made her nervous, she was always in control of everything. Always knew everything. With him she didn't. She didn't know where she stood with him. Most of the time she didn't know what was going on. She'd never felt like this, she was afraid, nervous and excited all at the same time. It was nerve racking. She spun on her heels when a warm hand pulled Maisie's elbow back. "Hey you" he grinned. She held a small gasp and fixated a smile on her lips. "Where were you going so quick?". "Oh..I forgot Trev was waiting for me upstairs and he's probably getting agitated so yeah I should probably go to him". "Oh" he quickly let go of her arm. "I'm sorry I didn't realise you two were..ahem". She was silent for a moment her eyebrows knitted together. "Oh gosh" she gasped so loudly Cedric twitched for a moment. "We're not..Trev and me.. no" she began to laugh. She curled over and kept laughing. Once she started she could not stop. It had been too long since she'd laughed in front of anyone but Trevor. Now Cedric looked at her in confusion. As she managed to shut up. Maisie explained in heavy breaths "me and Trevor are friends, best friends since birth. Nothing else". His face was turning a rosy pink, when she smiled. "Goodnight Cedric" she shook her head and let out another of her small laughs. Cedric watched her walk away knowing she had a pearly smile on her face. She ran a hand through her fingers before turning a corner and somehow making the room grow colder. What seemed like a pleasant evening ended and yet again the girl left Cedric standing on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:Dragons_

Again the days were a haze. A mix of biting lips, not saying anything and only really talking to Trevor. Cedric approached her a few times this week, she shrugged him off though. All he was, was a player. He was one with the crowd, lived for glory, basked in attention. Probably just wanted to make fun of her, make an even bigger joke out of her. Maisie wasn't sure if she really believed that but she tried to make herself. Next week her paper released and everyone seemed okay with it. Of course the Slytherins didn't like the bit about Harry at all. But she didn't really want to be a people pleaser. She was just finished with lunch and was heading to Charms when she ran straight into someone. Again. Either she had the worst luck in the world or she was the biggest klutz ever. "sorry, sorry" she mumbled. Looking up she saw Harry, he seemed a bit flustered. "No, no it's my fault. Uhm.. I wanted to say, thank you. I mean- I-I read the paper. And well thanks for, just an honest article I guess..". He kept stumbling over his words. he nodded his head and Maisie couldn't help but smile. "Oh that, no problem I guess. It's just how I chose to write it I mean.. A journalist who doesn't write the truth doesn't deserve the dry ink on my parchment". He smiled. "Still thanks". Walking off Maisie shook her head. Was that really so surprising, someone telling the truth for a change. Shrugging it off she went to charms. When she was in the middle of conjuring paper birds and navigating them around the class a sharp knock sounded on the wooden door. McGonagall made a few strolls into the class before clearing her throat. "Filius may I borrow Margaret for a moment?". The head of Ravenclaw looked at Maisie smiled faintly then nodded. "Yes, Minerva she's all yours". So she waved the paper birds away and stepped into the stone corridor. "Yes, professor?". "As you know the first task is approaching, and we have been working tirelessly to make it perfect". Maisie nodded. "Well, you are an excellent student with top marks whom I personally trust deeply and I know you won't blabber this around. I think this might be an interesting lesson for you as well as an huge help to me and the school. I want and desperately need you to help with the preparations for the first task. Here". The professor took Maisie's cold hand and gave a crumpled up piece of parchment in her fingers. "Here, you can never be too sure" she nodded. "Well that'll be all Margaret you may return to class" the professor then walked off. Maisie released a shuddered breath and looked at the paper. Prying it open she saw neat handwriting etched on the paper.

The forbidden forest, 15th of November at . East of Hagrid's hut. Dragons.

Dragons. Dragons were the first task. The note was vague. Two weeks from now, she was supposed to be in the forest doing god-knows-what with dragons. Great,. She'll probably make a fool of herself in front of trained professionals. She took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face. _It'll be okay._ She forced herself to keep the thought near to her heart. The rest of her mind was screaming with protests, but she wouldn't listen to that. She couldn't. After her classes ended the logical thing was to go to the library. She always found her mind at peace there. Somehow. Maisie dug up multiple books on dragons and fireproof spells. Sitting down at her usual spot she prepared for a long afternoon. After a bit of reading, she'd have to do her homework and probably return to the Ravenclaw tower at night. _Dragons and their danger_ was a particularly thick read. She somehow knew she'd find herself enjoying it. _Fiona Potwick_ somehow appealed to Maisie, especially her neat and beautiful writing style. Burying her nose between the starting pages she flinched when a loud clunk vibrated on the mahogany desk. She looked up to see mrs. Pince looking at her sharply. "Professor McGonagall left this here for you" she said then carefully examined Maisie from head to toe. Taking in her notes and parchment on the desk she seemed satisfied and left with a sharp nod. Maisie grabbed the book eagerly. _MAGICAL BEASTS._ Was the simple title of the book. The book was bound in dark green leather and the title was woven on it in intricate handwriting. She unclasped it and softly shifted through the yellow pages. _Centaurs, Merman, Unicorns, Thestrals…_ Chapters of over 30 pages went on and on. There was all kinds of beasts in there, and every single one was described in a million and one ways. Finally _Dragons._ McGonagall left a bookmark on page 375. Dragons, different breeds of them. With beautiful illustrations a couple of dragons were briefly introduced in this chapter. The Swedish Short-Snout, the Chinese Fireball, the Common Welsh Green and the Hungarian Horntail. Maisie guessed those were the 4 dragons the participants would have to face. She felt sorry for whomever ended up getting a Hungarian Horntail. They are as vicious as a dragon can be. Somewhere in her was a part that prayed that it wasn't Cedric. The rest of her body told her, no commanded her that she didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:There's a bit of mature content in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you!_**

* * *

 _Chapter 8:Imperio_

* * *

There was a long few months ahead of her. The first task was nearing and Maisie still shook with nerves every time she thought of the dragons. She barely spoke to anyone, she'd even distanced herself from Trevor. He seemed quite hurt about it but never brought it up. Maisie hurried up the stairwell before it changed. She was rushing to her last lesson of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts. She found that she hadn't hated the way Moody taught them. Still she had not asked about her mother since September and she had been meaning too. Maisie barely made it into the classroom when the bell rung. She shook her head and smiled to herself, just on time. Her silver locks flew around her head before she had tucked the few strands behind her ear. Moody came limping in. "Today, we'll be practicing the imperio curse. And how well you can fight it" his eye scanned the room. A lot of her classmates shivered or flinched. Their professor was about to use an unforgivable curse on them. Everybody was a bit scared. "Who's first?" he grinned. So one by one everyone was imperio-ed, It was nothing serious, they danced around the class or jumped on a desk. But nobody got hurt. Nobody could fight it either. Trevor was pretty good at it, when Moody wanted him to jump on the desk he fought it and landed face down on he desk instead. It had to hurt but Moody congratulated him. "Glenn come on up" he waved his hand. Maisie stood up and walked toward the front of the desk. She released a shuddered breath and looked at him. "Here we go.." he waved his wand and Maisie's body went numb.

 _Jump up and down. Jump. Come on. It's fun. Just jump up and down._ A voice suddenly appeared in her head, she wanted to jump.

 _Do it. Come on. Just jump._ She really wanted to, but then her brain kicked in action _._

 _ **Why would I do it? What's the point?**_

 _Who cares? Come on jump. Have some fun. Jump, Maisie, jump._

 _ **I don't think so.**_

 _Come on Maisie jump._

 _ **No, I don't want to do it.**_

 _JUMP MAISIE._

 _ **No, I don't want to. I will not.**_

 _Just jump._

 _ **NO!**_

The voice disappeared and she opened her eye to find her legs slightly bend preparing to jump and her leg muscle twitching. But she did not jump.

"excellent absolutely excellent. That's how it's done. Nice job Glenn"

The bell rung after that Maisie, still feeling a bit lightheaded carefully returned to her desk and put her books back in the black bag she always carried around. She looked around and found everybody gone, except for Moody.

"Professor Moody, I hope you don't mind, but I've been meaning to ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow the scars on his face stretching.

"Go on girl"

"Well you see, on our first class. You said..you said something about my mother. And I was wondering if you know anything about her? If you perhaps knew her?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Your mother she was something.. She was just like you.. smart and clever as bloody hell. Come with me, I'll show you something"

He took her to his cabinet and she stepped in cautiously.

"Here"

She only now noticed he was giving her something. A photo. It was at Hogwarts by the lake. A woman, a young woman. With long silver hair and big teal eyes, was smiling with an open book in her hand. She stuck her tongue at the photographer as the photo moved. She was beautiful. She was everything Maisie imagined her to be. She was her mother.

"Is that..?"

Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"That's her"

He nodded. Maisie flipped the photo around and on the back it simply said.

 _Renee Balzac, 23_ _rd_ _of November 1977. Happy birthday!_

"It was her birthday present, her classmates gave her a whole album. She gave me this a couple of years ago. To give to you"

Her eyes whipped to the professor.

"You spoke to her, you met with her. Where is she? Where did she go? Why did she go?"

Maisie begged. Her mother was alive.

"She left because she was in trouble Margaret, she left because she did not want to bring the trouble on you"

"What kind of trouble?"

"I can't really say"

Maisie nodded.

"Thank you professor, now I really should go"

Maisie clutched the photo in her hand and left his classroom. Before she knew it, silent tears were streaming down her face. Why did her mother leave? Why was she not enough for her?

Maisie collapsed in an abandoned hallway still holding that photo tightly in her hands. Whimpering she looked at it. That was her mother. So she went to Hogwarts too. She hears footsteps echo, but didn't pay much attention to them. Before she knew it someone slid down the wall right next to her. She didn't even care who it was.

"What's wrong?"

She knew that voice she could recognise that voice anywhere.

"N-nothing. I'm f-fine"

She managed to say, but it only made her cry harder.

"You are not okay, just tell me what's wrong..You can trust me"

"Can I? b-because lately I've been feeling like I can't trust anyone. Especially y-you"

"You can trust me. Always"

"I-it's just. I never knew my parents. My father died, when I was born. My mum left me with my aunt after she gave birth to me. I always wanted to know, what I did wrong for her to leave? Why I was not good enough for her? And now I find out she went to Hogwarts, she was here. And-and I feel like I must have been me. Why else would she leave. I must have been horrible, I must have done something wrong. Something is wrong with _me._ That's why she l-left"

Maisie choked that out still not looking at him. Her voice cracked as she spoke, her whimpers echoed, but she was glad. She had someone to confide in. Even if it was him.

"Listen to me. You couldn't have possibly done anything wrong. You were a newborn. How could you have driven her away? It's not that you weren't good enough for her, she wasn't good enough for you. You have to believe that. You couldn't have possibly done anything wrong"

His voice was soft, and barely audible.

"b-but, she went to Hogwarts. She was a witch. Why would she leave after having me. She could have left before that. She wasn't happy with her life after having m-me. It's all my fault"

"It is _NOT_ by any chance your fault. Your mother was probably wonderful and all but she wasn't ready for you. She couldn't handle loving and caring for you. She was irresponsible. And that is not your fault"

Maisie could feel his eyes on her. She could feel his gaze burning into her cheek. Soon her heart sped up. She looked up at him.

"Ced-"

"Tell me you believe that. Tell me you know it wasn't your fault"

She opened he mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I'm trying to"

Maisie then whispered. Those silver locks framing her pale face. Her eyes were bloodshot as she looked at him. For a moment they just stared at each other. Admiring their beauty. After that moment passed Cedric put his warm hand to her freezing cheek.

"You have no idea what you do to me"

He whispered, his stormy eyes twinkling. Surprisingly it wasn't Cedric, but Maisie who first pressed her lips to his. Cedric didn't hold back though. His tongue soon licked the roof of her mouth, making Maisie moan. Very quietly, but enough for both of them to hear. She was practically in his lap as she knotted her fingers in his curls, now Maisie the one who felt daring. She broke away from the kiss and licked his jaw. She kissed the corners of his lips, his jaw and stopped at his neck. She focused on the spot where his neck met the shoulder and kissed it. Once, twice and again and again. Cedric was the one moaning now. She left a small bite. As she returned to his lips. The skin there was a slight red when Cedric's tongue returned back to Maisie's throat. She turned so he was sitting against the wall and her legs were wrapped around him. She pretended to ignore the bulge pressing against her thighs. While kissing she somehow wanted to be closer. They were already practically rubbing against each other, but it wasn't close enough. She pushed even closer against him, the bulge pressing against her inner thigh. She pushed against it and found it persistant and hard. Cedric chuckled and licked her lips.

"You are a wonder, you know that?"

Maisie smiled but returned her lips to his in an instant. This is what she had been waiting for. What she had been missing. It was nothing, it was just a kiss. Multiple kisses actually, but still. It was nothing, but somehow it was everything. Her lungs were on fire and her ribcage was about to break her heart free. It was beating against her chest with such ferocity, she was sure Cedric could hear it. His lips were all over hers, they were soft and plump, when she kissed him Maisie could taste their sweetness. She had never felt like this before. She doubted she would ever again. It was an emotion so loud, so demanding. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and it felt right. This, with him felt like the best thing she'd done in a while. She was lost, but now she found herself. When they finally broke away, Cedric rested his forehead against hers. Maisie stroked his ear with her thumb.

"Well that was.."

Without thinking Maisie sighed.

"amazing"

Cedric looked into her eyes, and held back a laugh.

"You are so different, than I thought"

"Oh, so you've thought about me"

"Only all the time"

Maisie chuckled and shook her head. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed again.

"I-we have to go"

"I know"

She stood up slowly, and pulled Cedric up with a laugh. He kissed her again. They leaned against the wall. Maisie pulled away.

"Ced.."

"I know, I know we have to go"

"No..This was nice"

"Oh..we'll I'm glad we agree"

Maisie laughed. She gave him one last kiss. A long kiss. She felt a surge of bravery course through her veins, so she let her hand stroke at the bulge in his pants. She didn't have to look at him to feel the surprise in him. She gave it another hard stroke and a grab, then broke off with a laugh. She quickly walked away and left him with his amazement. She turned around, at the end of the hallway. Her figure illuminated by a thousand candles.

"See you around"

Cedric could not describe what he was feeling. It was something completely knew to him. Maisie walked off with a smirk drawn on her lips and a few butterflies in her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Crazy_

Maisie shot up, her sheets curling around her. Her teal eyes nervously shot from one side of the room to the other. It was pitch black in the room and the only sound she could hear was the whistling of the wind and heavy breathing that surrounded her. She felt cramped in the room, trapped. Her entire body was sweaty and her silver hair stuck to her scalp. The girl licked her lips, in an attempt to hydrate the parched skin. She was panting and something felt severely out of place. The tall girl stood up and wrapped her silk bathrobe around her thin frame. The floor was cold, but she didn't mind. Maisie walked down the tower and entered the common room where she sat down next to the fire. She stared into the licking flames for a while wondering what had happened. As cool as her exterior was Maisie was going mad, her face was only a façade. Her eyes were widened and she stared into the fire, until the teal orbs went out of focus. She bit her lip with fear, she could not remember how she had gotten back to the dorm room. The last thing she remembered was Cedric. She was only trying to figure out whether that was a dream or not. Her mind was a mess, a sensation she did not feel often. She was a very organized person. Maisie liked to imagine her mind as a room filled with little drawers and herself opening one of them whenever she needed to think about that particular memory. Now it felt like there was an earthquake in her mind, she was picking up the broken pieces and trying to sort them back into their drawers, but she didn't know where to place them. God, what had she done.

"Merlin's beard, what am I doing?"

Maisie muttered her voice hoarse and dry, it felt like hours had passed when she finally got up and went back to sleep. When she woke in the morning she was glad that she had a very dreamless sleep for the remainder of the night. She joined Trevor for breakfast again. It had been a while. At first they ate in silence but it was soon broken.

"Mace, are you alright.. You've been a bit off lately"

She looked up from her cereal and managed a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just throwing myself at the work I have to do, you know? I tend to do that.."

"I know that, if there's anything I know for sure about you is that you are addicted to working 24/7"

He chuckled and looked at her. Scoffing she looked at him.

"I am not addicted"

"Yeah, and my name's Viktor Krum"

She rolled her eyes, than bit her cheek. She was wondering whether she should tell him. Maisie knew he'd worry and tell her to see the nurse, but she shared everything with him. Everything.

"Trev..I-I.."

He instantly looked up. His gaze set on her.

"There is something I wanted to tell you.. I-I.."

"Go ahead, I'm here for you. Always."

"Okay, so I woke up in the middle of the night tonight and I wondered. Something just felt out of place and I realised. I hadn't the slightest clue of how I got back into the dorm room. And I'm scared, Trev.. I can't remember if it was a dream or not. I-I..can't tell."

He was still looking at her intently.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the last thing I remember is going back from Moody's but I can't remember anything further than that"

"I saw you at dinner, lunch and breakfast yesterday but we hardly had any classes together except for Moody's of course.. After the class you stayed behind. You spoke with Moody. I saw you at Dinner afterwards.. You should go see Madam Pomfrey you probably just need some rest."

She nodded, but she knew she wasn't going to see the nurse. She stood up abruptly remembering she had to talk to someone. If Trevor was right then it wasn't a dream and if it wasn't a dream then..She walked out of the Great Hall with a purpouseful step. Trailing down the corridors she caught an echo of laughter emit from ahead. She took a deep breath then followed it. She saw the small pack of Hufflepuffs and followed them. She needed to get him on his own. She kept her distance and walked after them as quietly as she could. She contemplated just going up to them, just asking him, but she shook the thought out of her mind every time. She was hurrying down the corridor and turned left when she stopped immediately at the figure in front of her. He was smirking down at her and she was at a loss for words.

"Care to explain, why you are following us?"

"I-I needed to talk to you"

"I'm listening.."

Again she sighed and looked up into his eyes. Her throat was completely dry when she finally asked.

"Did I-I mean.. Did I talk to you yesterday?"

She finally got out. She hoped she hadn't sounded like a complete lunatic.

"Are you okay?..I mean you don't remember?"

"I-I'm fine.. It's just..- Nothing. I-I'm fine..just tired is all, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess"

A moment of silence as his gaze scrutinized her. She felt bare under his look.

"So did we?"

Clearing her throat she tried to sound normal. Licking her lips, she hoped she wasn't behaving like a complete idiot.

"Talk I mean"

His eyebrows were furrowed and he took a breath starting to speak then stopped. Again he looked over her and Maisie felt like a charity case. She did not want his pity.

"No, we didn't. I didn't see you at all yesterday"

Maisie felt dizzy. It had felt so real. His touch, his lips under hers. She shook it out of her head. Her voice was small as she answered, trying to avert his gaze.

"Oh, umm..Okay, I guess..See you around then"

She stormed off before he could object. It was official. She was absolutely crazy. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, as she thought she heard her mind break. How, Why? It had all felt so real. What was happening? She slid down an abandoned wall in the large castle and tried to pick up the broken fragments of her mind.


End file.
